Drain catheters are commonly used for the drainage of bodily cavity. For instance, cavities in the mediastinum may require drainage subsequent to surgery, to avoid complications such as pericardial effusion. It is known to bundle a few small drain catheters and insert them concurrently through a blood vessel, whereby the drain catheter inlets of the bundle are spread out in the cavity that must be drained. However, the performance of some prior art drains may be affected by bodily debris (e.g., clots, etc). Indeed, the size of catheters is limited by blood vessel dimensions, and drain catheters of smaller diameter may become clogged. Moreover, the frictional forces in drain catheters of smaller diameter are also relatively high compared to drain catheters with a greater lumenal area.